Silver Moon
by Kali Shan
Summary: Ron's summer's been about as disconnected as Harry and Hermione's feelings for each other are, but that doesn't stop him from brooding..He's on a walk, and ordinary day, when some girls show up ready to take on Hogwarts full throttle..in more than one way


Yet another fic brought to you by the crypt-keeper ; Kali Shan

Who Dare Dance with Time?

It was yet again, summer and Ron Weasley was stricken with his lack of fun. Of course, his idea was most like any fifteen year old boy's would be. Sure, he was a wizard, with a wand, a five-year education and a fairly good sense of what the world was going into.

So, without much assurance that he'd find anything worth his time, he set off, alone down his quiet muggle neighborhood. Ron kicked a few pebbles that lay haphazardly in his way and continued, as though this were an ordinary day.

Many things were on this boy's mind. One of his older brothers, Percy, was a bit distant with the family lately...due to some unauthorized information that had with certainty inflated his head. His best friends, Harry and Hermione, hadn't been in touch with him as much as he'd liked and to be honest, he was so unsure of two girls that he couldn't tell what he felt anymore. Which could possibly lead to why he'd been so miserable lately. He was combusted with all the pain and fury in the world...and at times like that its hard not to let things slip away for a minute or two.

Ron knew better than to feel content. You sort of picked that instinct up, when your best friend is Harry Potter.

Speaking of Harry Potter..._he's_ the one who should be able to take this walk. He should be the one getting a moment of peace. Ron still couldn't understand half the events that happened over this past year, and he was even there! He smiled sadly and it quickly faded, as he heard a branch snap, just beyond the village pub. Reflexes (once again, recognition owed to Harry) made him grip his wand in his pocket.

'Do not use magic unless its an emergency. Don't!' 

He repeated this to himself quietly. He slowed his stride and tried to strain his years for anything that could be making that sound. _There! _A pair of scurrying feet could be heard just beyond those trees. Ron stopped and cleared his mind. His hand mildly shaking, he went closer to investigate.

A pair of cat like eyes, bright brown, peered up at him. "S-show yourself!" He demanded gaining composure.

The girl stood. She looked about Ginny's age. Long, fat light brown curls tucked behind her pierced ears and her deeply tanned skin made Ron gape for a moment. "Umm...Uh, who are you?" He asked blandly.

The girl smiled. Ron's jaw literally dropped. Her smile was dazzling! Bright white even teeth showed themselves pleasurably to him. "My name is Julia Heiss." Ron smiled at her. "My name's-" He cut himself off. What if this was some ploy? Were Fred and George behind it? Or could it be something more serious...Before he could finish brooding, a pair of girls were walking up to Julia and speaking rapidly.

Without thinking, Ron whipped out his wand and thrust Julia behind him. "GO!" He shouted at her. He turned to the pair walking to them. They noticed him and one said something in a foreign language, probably French. The other one smiled and giggled.

"Who are you!" He shouted at the pair. The- wait, they were _twins?_- one on the left stepped forward. "Who we are zis not your business! We've only come after our Julia!" Ron turned around to see that Julia was standing there, grinning up at him. "You know them?" He asked her.

She nodded. "Those two would be two of my _five _ big sisters." Ron turned back to the twins. "Who are you?"

"Excuse moi, Mister...?" Ron scowled. "Weasley." The girl smiled. "Ah. I see. I am Mademoiselle Cassidy and this my sister Brigitte." Ron nodded. Then he realized he still had his wand out. Were these girls muggles?

He hurriedly pushed it into his pocket.

"Why do you hide your wand, sir?" Brigitte (He thought) asked. Ron fumbled with an excuse. "So- you're not muggles?" The pair grinned delighted. "Heavens no. We are witches!" Ron's composure had been seriously unbalanced but was now on the verge of sinking. "And- you? Julia, I take it you're a witch as well?" She didn't answer. Instead she leaned her head towards the ground and didn't reply. Ron turned back to the sisters to see sympathetic looks. "She's twelve. They haven't...well, she hasn't received her letter..." Ron nodded.

"I'm sure you'll get one," He lied politely. She nodded. "I do hope." Ron looked around to see if anyone could have overheard and was relieved when he spotted no one. "Would sir like us to accompany him back to his manor?" Brigitte asked smiling shyly. Ron shook his head, with much force. "I need to get back home. So d'you lot...My name's Ron, by the way..." The girl smiled. "Yes, we've heard of your family. Well...good evening, Ron."

The other twin, Cassidy, stepped forward. "_Yes _we will expect to see you soon. Bonjour!"

Ron's hair stood up. Something was off with this whole situation..and Cassidy just made it overwhelmingly more so.

/I really hope you all liked it! I worked really hard on it..actually, the idea just came to me...w/e...please review!/

__


End file.
